1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brakes for rolling tool carts and the like that roll upon swiveling or pivoting wheels, and more especially to brakes for shop tool carts that require or need an external, easily-accessible brake or stopping mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, it has been common practice for machine shops, mechanical service shops, and the like to keep on the premises tool carts that can be rolled upon wheels or casters so that the tools in the tool cart can be conveniently used throughout the shop. These shop tool carts are often very heavy, commonly weighing from 300 to 400 pounds, and often have four wheels or casters, one at each corner of the cart. These carts often have a series of drawers in which the tools are held that are easily accessible, facing and opening out from the long, front side of the rectangular cart.
Commonly, the casters at one end of the cart do not pivot or swivel as they are set parallel to one another and to the long front side of the cart. The casters at the other end of the cart do indeed pivot and swivel so that the direction of the cart may be controlled in a manner that inhibits the cart from escaping from the person pushing or pulling the cart. Allowing only the one pair of casters to swivel allows the rear (when the cart is pushed) or front (when the cart is pulled) end of the cart to be controlled when the cart is moved. The direction of the other, free end of the cart follows the direction of the swivel casters.
In the past, brakes have been used on the swiveling casters to prevent their rolling. By locking the swiveling casters, the cart could neither rotate about the fixed casters nor roll away from its original position. However, brakes on these swiveling casters are not always easily accessible as the caster itself is fixed beneath the cart to bear its weight. The caster may not be visible and the brake or wheel lock not easily accessible. Further, such caster brakes are not always effective and may not serve to restrain the cart.
The inventor of the present invention has previously invented a brake mechanism for carts and dollies, U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,445 issued Jul. 30, 1991, incorporated herein by reference. This brake mechanism also suffered from the drawback that the load upon the dolly or cart could interfere with the brake mechanism itself.